The present invention relates generally to a modular water bottle system for use in everyday activities. Conventional water bottles typically contain either no design or the design is fixed on the outside of the bottle and cannot be removed or changed at will. Additionally, the typical glass bottle can be broken easily if carelessly dropped on the ground and causes sharp glass shards to be a danger. In outdoor settings, it is very difficult to clean up all of the glass shards if a glass bottle is dropped and shatters. For this reason, many venues don't allow glass bottles on the premises.
However, glass remains the best material to produce bottles due to no chemicals used and ease of cleaning. Additionally, glass is 100% recyclable. You don't have to worry about toxins like BPA or other harmful chemicals that can leach into liquids from plastic bottles, or heavy metals like aluminum, chromium and nickel that can leach from metal bottles. Your beverage will taste better coming out of glass, with no unpleasant plastic or metallic taste or smell. Using a reusable glass bottle also benefits the environment. Bottled water creates enormous quantities of waste, so you'll save money and the planet's resources by using a reusable glass bottle.
Traditionally, glass is easy to break, but difficult to clean up the shards. Silicone sleeves do not contain the shattered glass if the bottle breaks. The present invention is not only very break resistant, but it is very shatterproof. If you drop the modular water bottle system and the glass bottle breaks, all of the glass will remain contained inside the plastic shell. Because the present invention is a modular design, if the inner glass bottle breaks, a user can easily replace the glass bottle without having to dispose of the entire water bottle system. Also, if any component of the modular water bottle system breaks or is lost, a user only has to replace that particular component instead of the entire water bottle.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular water bottle system allowing a consumer to personalize their water bottle with a distinct design and change that design at any time they choose.